


【图文NSFW】胜利不是一切

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bottom Jason Todd, Chains, Dark Dick Grayson, Deepthroating, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Gags, Handcuffs, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roy Harper is Speedy, Sloppy Seconds, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 罗伊跪在地上——双手被捆绑在背后，脖子上戴着金属项圈——他瞪大眼睛盯着一个已经有五年没见的队友。“我就不能和一个老朋友聊天吗？”迪克说：“快手，我是什么样的人，我已经成为什么样的人，这都是有原因的。我有充分的理由寻求公正。”“我想让你见我那可悲的替代品，”他平和但残酷地说，朝地上被绑在地上的那躯体微微点头。“虽然我相信你们两个已经认识了——当他加入我的泰坦时。”感谢某只狸花猫帮我翻译回中文。BJTW 第六天：暗黑系AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	【图文NSFW】胜利不是一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [*illustrated, NSFW* Winning Isn't Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923667) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 标题来自03少年泰坦S02E09 "Winner Takes All"，罗伊的初登场。
> 
> 我超爱这部片里迪克和罗伊的关系！感觉就像是打着打着能搞到一起的那种！（咳）
> 
> 文是黑翅SM泰坦时期的红双喜。有些想法，所以可能会有第二章。但是不保证。本文依旧有未成年NSFW图片，看的时候小心背后。
> 
> 变节者嘶哈嘶哈
> 
> 某猫翻译的肉比我自己翻译的要色多了。

门咔嗒一声打开。走廊的白光洒进牢房，那人抬起头。

变节者走了进来，银色的盔甲反射着明亮的白光，齿轮的声音淹没了他的脚步声。他停下来，离跪在墙边的红发人只有几英尺远。

变节者拉开聚光灯。

这个被链子拴住的人在过于明亮的光刺入双眼时呜咽了一声，晃动着头。他被解除了武装。弓箭被夺去，腰带被剥下。他的帽子也不见了，露出一头脏兮兮的中长红发。迪克记得它们曾经只是便于管理的、剪短至头皮处的粗糙头发，但五年过去了，他们之间发生了太多变化。

迪克·格雷森拉过一把椅子坐下，交叉着腿。“很高兴再次见到你，快手。”

那人眯起眼睛，瞳孔收缩着。他再次抬头，带着戒备和仇恨——没有恐惧——瞪着他，那是一双比迪克的眼睛更为明亮的蓝眼睛。

“我真不敢相信你，”他说着，一开始是冷静的，却越来越难控制自己的愤怒，“五年了，迪克。我们花了这么长时间才弄清楚你到底怎么了。你却一直忙着做斯雷德·他妈的·威尔逊的徒弟！”

他的身体在强烈的愤怒中颤抖，束缚着他的无数锁链发出嘎嘎声。快箭的双手被铐在背后，脖子被一个金属项圈束缚着，上面一条很短的链子迫使他保持跪着的姿势。他看起来还是很有魅力的，岁月把他们两个都打磨成了令人惊讶的模型。迪克从鼻子里发出哼声，垂下睫毛看着俘虏，手指轻拍椅子的座位。他的蓝色眼睛冷漠而带着玩笑意味。

“很高兴看到你没变，老朋友，”变节者开玩笑似的微笑，诡异地让人想起十几岁罗宾所处的泰坦时代。“我们确实有很多事情要做，不是吗？”

“去你妈的，”罗伊啐了一口。“什么样的混蛋把他们的‘朋友’锁在牢房里几个小时，只是为了坐在这里对他幸灾乐祸？废话少说， _ 叛徒。 _ 告诉我你真正想要什么。”

变节者笑了，一种残酷的，轻轻的微笑。他向前倾身，封住罗伊的退路。

“我就不能和一个老朋友聊天吗？”迪克平和地说：“ _ 快手， _ 我是什么样的人，我已经成为什么样的人，这都是有原因的。你很清楚我为什么会变成今天这样，也知道为什么我对你和我以前的队友不满意。我有充分的理由寻求公正。”

罗伊震惊地盯着他。尽管恐惧，深感背叛而盲目地愤怒不已，而且身处如此环境下，迪克依旧确信他的朋友仍保有足够的逻辑分析这到底是怎么回事。

“这是……这和五年前发生在星火身上的事有关是吗？”罗伊问，声音如同干燥的黏土。迪克怀疑这不只是因为缺水。

迪克盯着他，精心设计自己脸上的表情。他当然不指望他的老同伴马上猜出来。尽管这个小家伙只失踪了六个月，与星火的五年相比微不足道，但有些朋友比其他朋友更重要。迪克可以原谅罗伊提到星火：游戏总在你不一开始知道规则时有趣得多。

迪克坐着。他仍然穿着作战服：紧身的连体衣，颜色酷似丧钟的面具和银色的盔甲，但摘下多米诺面具露出了自己被黑色长发遮掩的脸——在过去的几年里，他的面孔已经是属于一个成年人的了。他想知道罗伊此时在他身上看到了什么，无论是一个长着他朋友模样的怪物，还是一个依然有着善良一面的人。

他没有马上回答他。

“罗伊，我仍然珍视我们当时和现在的友谊，尽管刚开始的时候我们之间存在竞争。”

罗伊对他皱眉。

“重点是我信任你，罗伊，”迪克只是这样说着。他不再笑了，“但似乎我不该信任任何人。哪怕是我最亲密的朋友。”

“ _ 迪克， _ 科莉的死是……不幸的，但事情已经发生。你为了这个原因而寻找斯莱德这件事——”他停顿，然后重新尝试说话，“五年前，你来找我，让我帮你销毁凶手。我怎能答应呢？”

“为她 _ 报仇，” _ 迪克纠正道，“这件事似乎只有丧钟才能理解。你们都不明白，是吗？这么久过后？”

“我依旧无法理解你，迪克。你已经改变了这么多，——太多太多了。”

迪克又一次笑了，分开交叉的腿。

“但是，是的：过去已经过去了。罗伊，你来这里是为了另一个截然不同的原因。”

罗伊看上去很困惑，然后他意识到了。他似乎终于开始发现他的朋友改变的程度了，尽管他仍然抱着希望，在发现自己陷入噩梦般的现实后。迪克·格雷森不再是他所认识的泰坦的正义领袖了。他很久以前就成为了别的东西。

迪克直起身体。罗伊因他的神情抽了口冷气。

“我想让你见一个人。”

“……什么？”

迪克歪着头，扬起眉毛若有所思。“你看到他就会明白的。”

他站起来，椅子向后撞。快手皱起眉头，看着昔日的朋友转身走出房间，关上身后的牢房门。

迪克在五分钟内回来。变节者拖着另一个人哗啦一声推开门走进来。直到迪克把那具肢体推到他身前快手才意识到那是谁。

“哦，天哪，”罗伊喘着气，“ _ 罗宾？” _

杰森·托德呜咽着瘫软在地上。他颤抖着，透过口塞在痛苦中呼噜着，溢着口水。男孩没穿衣服，胳膊捆在背后，双眼蒙着眼罩。他抬起头，尽管他的视线被遮蔽了，发出的声音依旧听起来困惑而痛苦。

变节者走过来又坐下了，这次胳膊肘支在分开的膝盖上。

“罗伊，”他平和但残酷地说，朝地上被绑在地上的那躯体微微点头。“我想让你见我那可悲的替代品。虽然我相信你们两个已经认识了……而且已经很熟了，看起来。当他加入 _ 我 _ 的 泰坦时。”

罗伊尖锐抽气，瞳孔收缩。

“所以…这是真的。那天，爆炸……”他结结巴巴地自言自语，“我们什么都没发现，关于发生什么，或者……一具尸体……结果却是你一直囚禁着他！”

“六个月零十三天，”迪克纠正道，“但是谁算着呢？泰坦两周后就不再寻找了，蝙蝠侠相信他死于丧钟精心设计的爆炸中。你真的是你所说的英雄吗，在如此轻易地放弃罗宾之后？又只是因为你们没人关心他，因为他不是 _ 我？” _

罗伊颤抖着，眼睛睁大。他张开嘴，颤动嘴唇努力说些什么。

“这……不是真的。”

“不是吗？你很清楚，斯莱德和他的团队一定是抓去罗宾的人。但你们没有坚持，——你们没有一个人这样追寻下去。”

罗伊盯着下方，灰白墙面上一个肮脏的点。他安静地盯着。

迪克无声地坐着，一动不动。那具肢体发出急促的呼吸声和呜咽声，微微扰动着牢房里几乎凝固的寂静。那个小家伙正试着从地板上站起，但没能成功。沉甸甸带着镣铐的胳膊把他拖回地面。

迪克一脚把挣扎着的男孩踢倒。粗糙的靴底擦伤男孩裸露的肋骨，他重重砸在地上。更多细小的哀嚎从杰森被堵住的嘴溢出。

迪克能感到同情，一定程度上，但这与罗宾在他脚下无助的赤裸发红的身体引发的热量相比微不足道。这很刺激，当他面前的不只是一个，而是 _ 两个 _ 他曾经沉迷的对象。光是想到这点就让迪克的下体坚硬了。

“当你们迅速地让他们用这个假冒的 _ 替代品 _ 取代我时，你们在想什么？”变节者冷笑着，眯起眼睛环顾着男孩。

“和我相比，他一无所有，”迪克说，单膝跪在男孩头边。他仔细打量着，然后短暂地转向罗伊，冷冷的蓝色眼睛与那双浅色眼睛接触。蓝色眼睛里的什么东西又一次使罗伊颤抖。“没有我的技巧，我的领导能力。只是一个可怜的街头鼠，还不配得到一半他们给他的那些好处， _ 尤其 _ 是他在泰坦里的位置。”

他转过身一把抓住杰森的头发向上拉扯。变节者跪在他身边，另一只手摸索着制服裤裆的扣子和拉链。

罗伊惊恐地注视变节者拔出他的阴茎，长度令人印象深刻， _ 硬度 _ 也很可观——很明显迪克非常乐意将它展示在昔日朋友面前。变节者轻轻敲击充血的头部，拽开口塞的金属框架塞进杰森的嘴里。

“迪克，你要做什——”

询问声戛然而止，迪克突然把自己摁入深处，引起潮湿的呼噜声。他狠狠地把杰森的头扯向自己，更年轻的那个痉挛着，抽动着努力只是暂时抽身。他最终被抓住，被控制住了，抗争逐渐减弱。迪克听见他的哭泣声。

迪克把杰森摁住，近可能深入男孩的喉咙，直到他的的鼻子紧紧地压在变节者的胯部。杰森挣扎着呜咽，喘息声在缺氧中渐渐尖锐，但变节者并没有表示出怜悯。他的继任者绝望地抽气，直到男孩像垂死的动物一样哀鸣时才最终被释放。他软到在地，这点时间足够让他喘口气。

快手因震惊说不出话。迪克用眼角的余光看见罗伊张着嘴，眼睑颤抖。变节者又一次深深冲进杰森的喉咙，再一次上演这场为他昔日朋友举行的演出。

“怎么了，快手？”变节者说，声音冷淡。“斯莱德送的完美小礼物，不管怎么说这个小婊子就是干这个的。”

迪克·格雷森盯着罗宾蒙着眼睛的脸——那片布料已经被泪水浸湿了——他能察觉到的罗伊的唯一反应是又尖锐地抽了口气。他再次向前猛撞胯部，又一次刺穿那可爱的小嘴。他感觉到这一次男孩的喉咙里充满灼热气息，那触感有如天堂。

迪克又冲刺了几次，然后突然停止，完全抽出。男孩抽泣着倒在地上。下一刻变节者又一把扯起杰森的头，使他的脊椎拱起，胸前那片玫瑰色皮肤得以更好地裸露在罗伊面前，让他看见，让他看清楚胸口乳头上的两枚小小的银环。

迪克玩弄着它们，伸出手指拉扯着那些标记着那是自己所有物的穿孔，在那些经受过度刺激后无比敏感的花蕾上滚动。这小男孩像个街边轻易给出自己的女人一样呜咽呻吟，身体扭动，但一点也没有尝试去摆脱他的控制。迪克已训练过他，确保罗宾不会在他向昔日好友展示、证明自己时让他失望。他相信这一点。

新的罗宾是送给他的，是一个礼物。迪克喜欢在礼物上标注所有权。

崩溃点已经被预料到了，早在它发生前。迪克在快手终于说出来时匿笑着。

“迪克……住手，”罗伊恳求道，那点小声音湿漉漉的。“……你怎么了？我认识的罗宾决不会——永远不会这样做。”

迪克再次狠狠把罗宾砸在地上：他如愿以偿。

“你觉得这伤到了他？”迪克漫不经心地说，俯下身解开男孩脑袋后的口塞带子，“那你一定会惊讶于这只小鸟究竟能做些什么。”

扣子松开了，变节者从男孩身上拔出塞子，扯着带子把它拽下来扔开。杰森在他刚获得的自由里轻微地发出声响。

这孩子在新鲜空气中喘息的样子真是太过可爱，粉红色嘴唇分开，耷拉着舌头。迪克想起他粗暴玩弄玩具，让他泪流满面时，男孩最终泄露了各种秘密：这孩子如何加入泰坦，当那个红发弓箭手成为他的主要偶像，当他的前任的影子变得太遥远，无法继续主宰他的生活；那孩子如何偷偷地仰望快手，就像他仰望第一只知更鸟一样，只是他对弓箭手的崇拜可能更为突出，因为罗伊一直在他的身边，是 _ 真实的 _ ，而迪克不是。

——想起来就恼火。

“你听到快手说的了吗，罗宾？”迪克说，恢复弯着背的坐姿看着罗宾试图撑直身体。他无法掩饰自己眼中的胜利，“他不认为我在演戏。我想你们俩会相处得很好的。”

迪克能听到罗伊在几英尺外的吞咽声。他不知道这场演出是不是让他感到恶心了。

“别让他驯服你，杰森，”罗伊哀求道，声音如此柔和，带着似乎超过一切的怜悯以至迪克厌恶地咕哝了一声，“你比他描述的要坚强得多。”

杰森从被扔下的地方猛喘了一口气。他抬起头左右转动，茫然地寻找罗伊声音的来源。

“我在这里，伙计，”红头发的青年说着，用可笑的、温和的声音引导他。

“快——快手？”小男孩断断续续问道，声音因不久前迪克粗暴地捅进他的喉咙而沙哑。但他听起来带着希望，显示着他几周来没有表现出来的那种力量。

这给迪克留下很深的印象。

变节者没有阻止杰森，当他开始慢慢向快手跪着的地方爬去时。小男孩的动作僵硬，因为迪克在背后扣了手铐的原因很不协调。罗伊不停地向他说话，低声鼓励着，直到他们的额头终于接触彼此。罗伊努力俯下身用头贴近男孩，低声道歉，尽他所能轻声安慰。

迪克狠狠拽住杰森手腕上的链子把他拖回来，眼睛因更加愤怒眯起。这引起男孩的一声尖叫，弓箭手咆哮起来。

“你他妈再敢碰他一次，迪克，”罗伊对他喷着鼻子，迪克只是冷笑着。

“也许你该更努力些，给出更有力的威胁，”变节者说，站起身走到杰森的头边跪下，拽起男孩的头发好让他的阴茎头部放在男孩的嘴唇上。

“张大些，罗宾，让我们让罗伊看看这个威胁发出的有多迟。”

罗伊目瞪口呆。杰森听话地张开嘴，以六个月前绝不会出现的顺从含着。这次迪克·格雷森没有把自己推进去，而是让他的继任者用嘴唇裹住他那抽动的阴茎，一点一点吞下它。杰森刚开始并不熟练，但迪克训练的不错。他知道杰森也不会咬人。那些早就过去了。

杰森开始干精细活。那些小小的放荡声音对他旧日的朋友而言想必特别难以忍受，但是杰森温暖的喉咙和舌头给他带来的巨大快感让迪克无暇在意。他仰起头呻吟着。

“杰森，听我说，”罗伊的声音突然传来，让人恼火，“不管他怎么约束你都不是长久的，这些话也极其荒谬：不要屈服，努力去抗拒。”

“如果你们没有已经放弃他的话这话会更有说服力，罗伊，”迪克冷笑着。“你也应该试着用用他。这只小鸟能用嘴做的那些事真是让人印象深刻。”

迪克也一心想让它发生。只是想想就让人兴奋：他们之间又有了竞争的味道，就像他们在同一支队伍时经常打架一样。尤其令人兴奋的是迪克的发现，——只需一点点试探这个甜美的小家伙就向他透露了那么多事——小猫一样的罗宾男孩有很大的潜力。这个孩子拼命讨好别人，寻求别人的认可，这是为什么他那么容易被毁灭的主要原因。

“瞧，罗伊，”迪克说，“如果你加入，你就会更容易理解我在说什么。”

杰森在迪克把自己扯出来时咕哝着。变节者的阴茎因小鸟儿的唾液光滑，闪闪发亮而硬的要命，几乎疼起来了。但让罗伊参与进来游戏将更有趣。

变节者拉起杰森扔向他的前队友。杰森用力撞上后者，几乎撞倒他。但没成功：双手拷在背后的射箭手弯曲身体使他们两个保持平衡。

迪克跪在他们身后，手指紧握着杰森光裸的臀部使劲捏了一下，拇指轻轻一按，感觉到臀瓣之间肛塞的硬度。他向前倾身，坚硬的生殖器压入罗宾的缝隙里，一只手解开罗伊的制服。

快手的呼吸沉重。变节者把他昔日同伴的阴茎拉出来时惊喜地发现它已经很硬了，但他没有对此发表评论。他只是引导着它触及杰森的嘴唇。

“做你该做的，罗宾，”他平静地说。“让我们向我的朋友展示一下我们的好客，好吗？”

杰森一声不吭。男孩合上嘴唇吮吸着，罗伊气喘吁吁，因项圈喘不过气。任何抗议的话都卡在喉咙里。他只是咕噜着。

“好孩子，”迪克·格雷森不知道究竟向谁轻声说着。

当他向后拉动，把罗宾的臀部挪到一个更舒服的位置时，他发现杰森也变得坚硬了。这使他笑了。

迪克抓住杰森的臀部拉开，露出他插进去的塞子。这不是他能找到的最大的一个，但迪克已经确定它的大小足以让男孩展开你，使其易于穿透——毕竟这个孩子只有这点用处。

变节者用指尖和拇指尖拔出塞子，在它脱离身体的潮湿爆裂声中把它扔在地上。

他的手指从杰森的大腿内侧往上蹭动，他宁愿维持他的手套。很容易他就能体会到那一无是处的接班人在抚摸下的身体紧绷，微微颤抖。

迪克甚至不考虑让那孩子做好扩张。塞子起了足够的作用，他的阴茎头部还黏糊糊的沾满唾液。再说了，这小子也能撑下去。他总是可以。

他用手拍了拍男孩一边的臀瓣，然后另一边。臀部圆鼓鼓在他的手掌下弹跳，杰森在罗伊的阴茎周围微弱地呼噜作为唯一的反应。

迪克没有等待更多回应，一下子将自己推向天堂般的紧密炽热中。小鬼痛苦地喘气，他的身体因被一个对他来说还太大的东西捅入而痉挛。

  
  
  


罗伊的每一寸肌肤都因燃烧的热度而敏感，肌肉的每一根纤维都因期待而抽搐。

他的膝盖几乎撑不住他。杰森的嘴唇和舌头紧贴着他的阴茎，上下的动作娴熟。罗伊难以不去想象变节者究竟让男孩为他做了多少次这样的事。囚禁着他，当快手和泰坦们都不知道他身上发生了什么事的时候。

迪克跪在男孩身后，粗暴地进入他体内，每一次用力都将杰森整个撞上罗伊的胯部，短暂地让他尝到了男孩喉咙深处的滚烫，然后夺走它。迪克确保他的手紧紧地贴在杰森的腰上，每时每刻控制他的动作，故意不让罗伊满足。这是又一场病态的统治游戏，和他们以前在泰坦之塔的格斗比赛没什么两样。

罗伊对罗宾很着迷。 _ 迪克·格雷森 _ 的罗宾。当他还在队里，当他转向黑暗面之前。尽管接替他的那个男孩也有他自己的魅力，但他们之间的关系完全不同。杰森还太小，这个年纪他已经开始以自己的方式吸引人，但严格来说他在罗伊眼里还是个孩子。他和他交朋友只是因为这么做是有好的，但他们的关系从来不像他和迪克那样相互平等，有着对彼此的尊重和平等的性张力。和迪克在一起时，罗伊从不需要感到内疚。

直到现在，罗伊对迪克的继任者都从未有过一点罪恶的想法，又也许只是他这么想而已。

如果这是真的，那么他就不会从这一切中获得快感了。如果这是真的，那么当罗伊看到杰森粉红色的舌头在迪克的阴茎上诱人地滑动，——当迪克强奸他时，他就不会感到兴奋了。

他是什么？一个伪君子吗？

此时此刻杰森·陶德看上去如此诱人，当迪克的阴茎冲刺进他的体内，当他声嘶力竭的哀嚎声盖过响亮的肉体撞击声，当他的腰在推力中弯折，当他艰难地吞咽着，哀鸣着。那条湿漉漉的曲线，那些尖叫声，湿润的小小呜咽声如此绝望扭曲，美得惊人。

而他昔日好友看起来比以往任何时候更具魅力，少年的棱角抹去了，这是一个成年的迷人男性。他曾熟知——曾拥有的那个罗宾如今阴暗畸形，挑衅地如同对待玩偶般折磨着他的替代者，但罗伊无法挣脱这错误的一切。他不可救药地迷失其中：犯罪者操着他的囚犯，那个阴暗的男人，那个年轻的无辜男孩。

“叫大声点，罗宾，”他听见变节者对他昔日的继任者说，“为我 _ 尖叫。” _

杰森没有立刻服从。变节者带着明显的惩罚意味更加猛力撞击，狠狠撕扯。 惩罚的意图很明确。他正在撕破这个男孩的身体，一直保持不停，即使很明显杰森被弄疼了，从他开始呜咽和抽泣的方式能看得出来 。他没有一点扩张，一点润滑，无论曾经被操了多少次都一定会受伤。杰森·陶德忽然含糊地尖叫，变节者那狠狠一下陷入迫使他咽下哭声。男孩扭动着，挣扎着，但无能为力。他的身体被两个人从两面死死钉住了。

“迪克，停，停下！你把他弄疼了!”

迪克喘着气扯住男孩的头发。他的脸颊湿淋淋发亮，残忍的浅蓝色眼睛闪烁着。

“我们把这作为比赛吧，”迪克说，微微喘着气，“我做完把他就给你，谁能让他更大声尖叫就算赢家，可以从输的人身上得到好处。你怎么看？”

“去你妈的，迪克，”罗伊咒骂，他的威胁空洞而无能为力，因男孩湿润紧致的喉咙气喘吁吁。

迪克大笑。他凑近上半身一把抓住罗伊的下巴，在更剧烈的撞击中吻上他。

罗伊呻吟着试图挣脱，但那些手指紧紧嵌在他的皮肤上。他最终张开嘴，分不清究竟因为拇指压在牙齿间还是自己的意愿，自己的欲望。他们的舌头如情人般推搡着，无声争吵着缠绕在一起。

这令人作呕，令人恶心。他不该感到如此兴奋。

迪克探回身体，舔舔嘴唇。他微笑着，再次加快速度捅进罗宾的身体里，男孩在痛苦和快感中哭叫。一声低声呻吟和变节者身体的猛然停滞告诉罗伊他终于达到了高潮。

杰森哭泣着。罗伊觉得自己也要哭起来了。

迪克明显地放松身体，压在继任者颤抖的小小躯干上。

“罗宾，”他说，依旧笑着。“你别忘了，只有我会这样爱你。六个月，他们就不再寻找了。他们早就放弃了你。就像布鲁斯一样，就像其他所有的人。”

罗伊咬着牙，努力保持镇定。

“别听他的，杰森，”他颤抖着说，“他说那些话是为了——为了让你脆弱。别听他的……这不是真的。”

“不是吗？”变节者冷笑，“不是真的：你们没有真的放弃他，还是说他不属于我？你不知道这孩子多么渴望注意力，快手。如果你不顾一切地想证明我错了，证明给他看。用我的方式。”

迪克猛地拔出阴茎。杰森几乎瘫倒在地，他的腰完全软了，只靠迪克戴着手套抓握着。

迪克另一只手拽住杰森的头发把男孩从罗伊的阴茎上扯下来，这一次杰森哽咽着，摇摇晃晃终于软下去，瘫在地上。

罗伊低头看着杰森哭泣的脸，看着黑色的湿透了眼罩。罗伊希望能更好地安抚他，用手捧着这个被蹂躏的男孩的脸，吻掉他的眼泪，对他柔和地说话，直到他感到足够安全，在罗伊的怀抱中放松自己。但他无法移动：他的胳膊被铐在背后，项圈上的链子太短。他唯一能做的就是弯下身子，自己的额头蹭着杰森湿润的脸，蹭着他汗湿的黑发。他轻轻示意男孩安静。

“嘿，伙计，”他恳求道，“别担心，好吗?我们会逃出去的，好吗?”

杰森呜咽。这令人心碎，因为这声音支离破碎，罗伊从来没有见过昔日那个坚强的罗宾这样发出声音。他又一次因愤怒发抖。

“我——我——”男孩结结巴巴地吐出几个词，颤抖着努力想把一个完整的句子说出来。“快手——你——你为什么在这儿?”

他的问题听起来很真诚，罗伊为自己被抓只是因为自己的粗心大意感到愧疚。某种程度上，这一切发生都是他的错，或正好相反：如果罗伊没有被抓，他绝不会想到罗宾还活着，而且还被关押着。

“为什么?他来这儿是因为我想给你看样东西，罗宾，给你们两个的东西。”

罗伊不顾自己的束缚向前挣动，因项圈上的链子拽拉的力道咳嗽。他朝变节者咬牙切齿，从喉咙深处发出低沉的咆哮。

变节者慢慢拉上拉链。他俯在罗宾颤抖的身体上，一只戴着手套的手轻轻放在他的脖子后面，向男孩发出嘘声。

“你是 _ 我 _ 的，小翅膀，”他说着，声音温和。“因为你不属于其他任何地方。外面没有你的容身之处。”

“闭嘴，迪克，闭嘴，”罗伊咆哮道，“你不比我们其他人更高尚！”

变节者抬起头，纯蓝的眼睛平静地盯着他。“但是，罗伊，”他平静地说，“这是我给你的礼物。一个机会，让你得到你想要的。”

罗伊晕头转向。迪克一把拽住断断续续呜咽着的杰森，拖动他使那湿淋淋的小洞面向罗伊的胯部。

“不，迪克，求求你，”杰森恳求道，“不要，——我会照你的命令做，我……我什么都愿意做。只是……让罗伊走，让他走吧。”

迪克搂住男孩软绵绵的头，轻声嘘他。

“但是，罗宾，这不是你一直想要的吗?”

杰森努力埋下头继续啜泣。迪克捋开几缕粘在前额上的头发，抬起下巴。他凝视着杰森，细细研究终于崩溃的男孩。杰森的头砰的一声掉在地上，脸和膝盖着地。

迪克站起来走动。罗伊试图再次站起来，但铁链拽着他的脖子。他沮丧地呛咳着，因难以言明的愤怒咆哮着。变节者的身体紧贴着他。罗伊能感觉到迪克结实的躯干挤着他的身后，胸肌压住肩胛，迪克的胯部压上他的臀部，导致罗伊猛然撞向杰森，勃起戳上男孩的臀部。

杰森猛晃了一下。

迪克的手摸上那个坚硬的器官，给了罗伊几下。好友的触碰在他全身迸射出一阵火花。罗伊呻吟了起来。

“唔——不，迪克，”他喘着气，。“别这么做。拜托……”

“别担心他，”变节者回答，几乎漠不关心。“他已经习惯接纳我了。你也可以接纳他，是不是，罗宾?”

罗伊看见了杰森听到变节者声音时全身的颤抖。他楞在原地，一动不动。

罗伊试图再次撞上迪克，用肘部和臀部推开他。他成功了一点，但迪克用带铠甲的大腿踢上罗伊的膝盖后侧使他因疼痛呻吟，腿短暂失去知觉而身体彻底软下去。

迪克伸出他戴着手套的手拉起在疼痛中抽搐着的罗伊引导他向前，另一只手稳定杰森的臀部。男孩的洞潮湿不堪，滴着迪克的精液。入口红肿，随着男孩无意识的痉挛收缩着。迪克又一次撞击罗伊的臀部，罗伊跌跌撞撞地倒下去，带动阴茎头部戳进男孩身体里。

“深呼吸，老朋友，”迪克贴着他的耳朵说，“尝尝我决定和你分享的这奖赏的滋味吧。”

罗伊别无选择。他的龟头随着湿漉漉的声音顶进小洞里，对此罗宾只是微弱地呜咽。

一开始那感觉很脏，他感到迪克的精液环绕着他，那些液体粘稠温热。杰森也没有他认为的那么紧。但是当迪克开始引导他，杰森从四面八方紧紧包裹住他时，这些都无关紧要。

“迪克——迪克——”他喘着气，“住手——”

迪克·格雷森再一次撞击他，使罗伊的胯部终于紧紧贴住杰森火热的入口。这太过了，他甚至无法控制自己的动作。

杰森哭喊起来，趴在地上抠住地面，肩膀耸动。

“迪克——迪克，”他哭得那么厉害几乎听不清在说什么，“罗伊——我——我——”

“罗宾，说吧，”迪克冷冷地说。他再次用手抓住罗伊的臀部，把他拉出杰森的洞，然后再向前撞击他。罗伊倒抽一口气，杰森几乎因这突如其来的闯入尖叫起来。

“说你想说的话，罗宾，”迪克说。“把你对我说过的那些话说出来。告诉罗伊你是如何偷偷地爱慕他，以及你多么希望他这样使用你。”

罗伊不能呼吸，——他忘了怎么做。他狠狠咬住嘴唇，那快感太可怕——他必须远离，独立分析思考——但他做不到。迪克说的一切都让这变得困难。在杰森像小狗一样的呜咽声下，罗伊也呻吟着。

“你也暗自希望得到这个，是不是?”迪克对他说，声音里带着得意，“这样操我的继任者，因为你也想要他的身体。像我一样渴望他。是因为你也讨厌他如何取代了我这点……还是因为你其实为此高兴，感激我走后有一个新罗宾让你发泄自己的欲望？这是一种新的迷恋，你难道不这样认为吗？”

罗伊抽泣着。“这……这不是真的。”

“不是吗？睁开你的眼睛，老朋友，看看他。看着他，然后告诉我这不是真的。”

罗伊像是被蛊惑了一样低头去看，杰森·陶德的手腕在束缚中颤抖，汗水混合着润滑剂，精液和血丝从洞口滴落。男孩像狗崽一样呜咽着。罗伊·哈珀想要咬住嘴唇，朝迪克·格雷森，变节者脸上吐唾沫，大声吼叫让他滚开，让他不要如此自鸣得意，仿佛掌控一切，但他无能为力。他的灵魂吼叫着宣布对第一个罗宾，黄金男孩神奇小子迪克·格雷森的爱欲，而他的身体大声回应，热切地宣扬他曾死死扼住，恐慌与羞愧中不敢启齿的：对第二个罗宾同样罪恶的欲望和爱。

迪克又一次向后拉扯罗伊的臀部，然后推上去。就像使用一个硅胶阴茎一样同时取悦和折磨他不幸的继任者。杰森不停地呻吟，喘息，迪克一直得意洋洋地说着，直到罗伊完全被快感埋没。

“你现在明白了吗，罗宾？”朦胧中，变节者说，“这是他爱你的唯一方式。”

杰森试图移动，尽管他所处的位置使不上力。他慢慢向前移动着下巴和肩膀，身体像蠕虫一样扭动着。迪克抓住他的腰把他拉了回去，用惩罚性的力量把他穿透回罗伊的阴茎上。

罗伊喘息着。杰森甚至都不尖叫。他只是抽泣。

“罗宾，你要知道，是因为我的允许才能使这一切发生。”迪克低声说，他不断地把罗伊往前推，让他撞到杰森身上，随后每一次都几乎把杰森摁在地上。“这之后可能发生，可能到来的所有人都是如此。这是别人能够爱你的唯一方式：只因我让他们这么做。”

罗伊没忍住一声呻吟。

“狠狠操他，快手。你该比那些 _ 玩具 _ 更好。如果你想赢，你得让他尖叫得更大声。”

罗伊达到了前所未有的深度，高温让他头晕目眩。他把一切都塞进去了，——甚至在他意识到前。他的胯部更大力冲击着，阴茎因迪克留下的润滑剂和黏液滑腻。拍击声与杰森的呻吟和尖叫混杂在一起，伴随着铁链的丁当声回响。罗伊喘着粗气，如同被精神控制般无法挣脱那些美妙的热度，柔软深沉的快感。

“不——不，罗伊——我，啊——”杰森喘着气，每个字都被罗伊的动作捅断了，“嘘，放松，慢下来，我——”

罗伊听不见。这是他应得的，因为迪克也有这样的经历。这是他应得的，因为迪克允许他这样做。这是他应得的，因为迪克·格雷森理应是他的，同样杰森·陶德也理应是他的。

“赢家得到一切，罗伊。”变节者贴近他的耳朵，“好好取悦我， _ 用力 _ 操他。”

罗伊向后一仰，大声喘气。高潮就像被一拳击中腹部，而满足如同在瘀伤处的亲吻：不情愿的情愿，奴役的自由。他的种子冲进杰森深处，白光哗啦一声向他的视线涌来。

杰森瘫在地上。罗伊的阴茎滑了出来。

那男孩在地板上哭得一塌糊涂，罗伊也好不到哪里去。迪克把手从他的臀部移开时，罗伊几乎栽倒在地。

“我很失望，”变节者听起来有些难过。罗伊只是为此更恨他。“你没有让他叫到最大声。但是，我想我不能怪你，——毕竟，你只是在操我用过的货色罢了。”

他站起来，听着锁链拖拽的声音穿上制服。

“顺便说一句，没必要因为享受他感到难过，这毕竟是这孩子最擅长干的，——只是最好不要让这成为习惯。”

迪克·格雷森说着走过去拽起那只知更鸟。他听起来就像一个为新玩具兴奋不已的孩子。

迪克一只手拉起杰森，把他扛到自己的肩上。软绵绵的男孩顺从着。另一只手固定在男孩的腰部，手套包裹着的手指摸索着他裸露的臀部。精液滴出来，杰森的手指在背后抽搐着，头像一个没有生命的玩偶一样垂下来。

“我希望我们的下一次训练能更令人满意。”变节者说着，意味深长地瞥了罗伊最后一眼，转身离开。“那会很有趣，这倒是肯定的。”


End file.
